A Cup of Coffee
by thegleeology
Summary: Quinn & Sam graduated from McKinley. Sam had a relationship w/ Mercedes, but when Sam & Quinn meet, Quinn confessed that she's still love Sam. What will happen? PLEASE READ :D
1. Chapter 1

**A Cup of Coffee**

It's been five years since Quinn left Lima, left everyone in the New Directions. Everything seems normal until, that news on TV. Newspapers. Everywhere. Noah Puckerman is in jail, for drug abuse. Quinn always thought that Noah became a good man after the baby drama, but when she heard that he went to jail because of the drug abuse, maybe she'll think again.

The story starts when Quinn was in the Market. She's buying everything she need for her collage. It's her last year. And, when she's going to pay for it, she met someone. Someone close to her. Once, he was her boyfriend. "Sam? What are you doing here?" Quinn asked. "I worked here. My dad found out that I worked at that bar and he said that I must find a new job." Sam said.

"But why don't you go to college?"

"I go to college, but, I also work at night. I must have money so I can buy food, or everything I need for collage."

"I think I made everyone waits. So, let's talk at Coffee Bean, 6PM. I'll pay!" Quinn said, and she left the market, smiled.

Quinn walked to her apartment. "Ben!" she said. A guy with big sunglasses, masculine body and spike hair looked at her. "Hey Quinn, what's up?" he asked. "From the market. Bought everything I need to survive here!"

"So, what are you going to do tonight?" He asked. "I'm sorry; I have an appointment with a friend... maybe we'll meet later! See ya!" she said.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Cup of Coffee**

Its 6 PM. Quinn walked to Coffee Bean, which not too far from her apartment. She opened her cell phone, and called Sam. "Sam, where are you? I'm at Coffee Bean, waiting for you." She said.

"On my way. I must tell my boss, see you Quinn!" Sam answered from the phone.

_BEEP_! Her phone rang. It was a message. _Looks like your date isn't come_, the message said. It was from Ben. She replied it, _He's on his way. Forget it, Ben_.

6.30 PM, Sam came to Coffee Bean. "Sorry I'm late, Quinn!" Sam said. "That's fine."

"So, how's Mercedes?" Quinn asked. "Uh, pretty bad. Shane always after him and we can't make a real relationship, because he always give something romantic to her, like flowers, poets, chocolate."

"I see..." she said. "I missed you Sam."

"I miss you too, Quinn. But every time I think about you, I always think about what you did to me. What you did with Finn."

"I know and it's really bad. I'm such a bitch!"

"Don't say that. You are beautiful, Quinn. And you're not a bitch. I've never fell in love with a bitch." He laughed.

"Well, you dated Santana..."

They laughed. "So, how are you?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. I'm fine, maybe." She said.

"What's wrong?"

"All this time, I always think that you're my destiny, you're my true love, and every time I remember what I did to you, I just... I just..." Quinn sobbed.

"Don't cry, Quinn. I never thought that you will always love me. I always think about you're happy with Finn... and the reason you cut your hair and all is about Finn..."

"He's with Rachel. Every time I remember when I loved him, I feel like a fool. And when I know that you're leaving Lima, I felt like someone that lost something she really love..."

"I am sorry, Quinn. I maybe love you, but I still confused about my relationship with Mercedes. We're still dating..."

"I'm not pushing you. It just... I want you to know the truth. The truth that I always love you."

Ben watched Quinn cried at Coffee Bean, and went away. Ben McCallister was in love with Quinn Fabray.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Cup of Coffee**

Quinn was in her apartment. She and Sam spent time together in Coffee Bean, and it was 8 PM, and now she's on her apartment.

_Ding dong!_ The bell rang. Quinn opened the door. "Mind if I come by?" Ben asked.

"What are you doing here, Ben?" Quinn asked. "Brought you a pizza. You didn't eat when you were at Coffee Bean."

"So, how's Sam?" Ben asked. "He's fine. And thank you for the pizza. I think I'll like it. Is that pepperoni with pinnaple and egg?" Quinn asked. "It is!"

They laid on the floor, and Ben turn the TV on. Quinn took her pizza. "So, when did you meet that Sam guy?"

"About seven years ago. We were at McKinley together." Quinn said. "That make sense!"

"When did you meet him recently?" he asked. "At the market, this afternoon."

"Was he your boyfriend?" Ben asked. "Yep. Seven years ago. I remember when we were at BreadstiX. We won a duet competition on our school glee club and get a free dinner at BreadstiX, but I said to him, 'A good guy pay their first date'."

"You guys are so romantic. Two blonde guys. I wonder your child look like if you're marrying him!" Ben said, and laugh.

"I'm not a real blonde. Neither is he. He was brunette, and I was auburn." Quinn said. "Awkward..."

"So, do you like the pizza?" Ben asked. "I like it so much!" Quinn said.

"So, Quinn, what's your plan for Saturday night?" Ben asked. "I don't know... I think I'm free."

"Want to have a dinner together? We'll have a dinner at _La Cuisine_!"

"Maybe I'll go. Because I have a lot thing to do..." Quinn said. "Tell me if you want to go out with me, tomorrow."

"OK!" Quinn smiled, and Ben left her apartment.

"Hey, Ben, wait up!" she said. "I think I'll come!" Quinn said.

"Glad to hear it!"


	4. Old Friend

**A Cup of Coffee**

Sam woke up. He was at his apartment. It was much smaller than Quinn's. But at least he can sleep and eat there. Sam went to McDonalds' to have some burger to eat. He met someone that close to her when he was at Junior High.

"Hi, Julia!" He said. "Sam Evans?" that girl said. She is a Latina girl with black hair. "Hi, Julia!" he said. "SAM!" and they hugged.

"What are you doing here?" she said. "Have a breakfast, I have to go to the Market. I sorta... work there!" he said.

"It's been a long time since you say goodbye to us! It's like... eight years!" She said.

"I know, and I miss you guys!" he said. "How's Johnson?"

"He had a real make over. His silky hair changed! He's like... Ricky Martin!" she said. "And he got himself a girlfriend!" she said.

"Really? Who?"

"Me!" and, Julia laughed. They walked until they sat together at the park.

"Sam!" Quinn said. "Who's this beautiful lady?" Quinn asked.

"Uh... Quinn, this is Julia Esmeralda Lynch!" Sam said.

"Hi, Julia. I'm Quinn Fabray!" Quinn said. "Sam, is this beautiful girl is your girlfriend?" Julia asked.

"Uh... no. She's my... best friend. Right Quinn?" Sam said. "Right. We're just friend!" Quinn said.

"Do you have a girlfriend, Sam?" Julia asked. "He has. Mercedes Jones. A really talented and beautiful girl, which is my friend too!" Quinn said. She smiled, but it's a fake smile. Actually, she got a heartache.

_I thought Sam will say I'm his girlfriend. Quinn, don't ever think about something like that. He loves Mercedes, not you!_ Quinn said.

"So, nice to meet you, Julia. I must go, I have to do something... so, bye!" Quinn walked away, and she cried. She really loves Sam, but Sam doesn't love her back.

"Quinn! Wait!" Sam said, and he chased her. "Sam! Don't leave me alone! Sam Evans!" Julia said.

"QUINN FABRAY!" Sam said. "What?" Quinn stopped, and Sam looked at her. "Don't leave, Quinn."

"I have a lot work to do, S..." Sam kissed Quinn. A true love kiss.

Julia looked at him, with a dissapointment in her eyes. And Ben, who's about to get Quinn, looked really sad, and leave them alone.

"Sam, what are you doing?" Julia said. Sam and Quinn stop kissing, and they hugged. Sam's phone rang. "Wait a minute, Quinn."

Sam opened his phone. Mercedes called him.


End file.
